Won't You Save Me? ZeroKiryuOC
by pansyandy
Summary: She would do anything, so long as he lived at her side. Zero Kiryu x OC/Kisa Kuran -COMPLETE-


I was going through some old file when I came across this one shot, which I wrote a long time ago when I still like Vampire Knight. So I decided to fix what mistake I could find and post it.

Keep in mind this was a while ago and it probably doesn't match the plot of the manga/anime, not that I really care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight if I did, I would be rich.

* * *

><p><strong>] - [Won't You Save Me?] - [<strong>

**Zero Kiryu: One Shot**

* * *

><p>The boy kicked the white doors open rather violently, a sneer on his face as he gazed at the startled creatures. He shoved me inside with a push.<p>

I saved myself from tripping languidly standing up straight with a smile. "You're so violent Zero," I declared lightly as he only scoffed slamming the doors behind him not before I got to see that brilliant smirk upon his lips.

A smile graced my lips as I turned to the audience but mostly just the brown haired god, "Well isn't he a ray of sunshine?"

The others stared at me in various forms of surprise, but my eyes remained locked on him as he walked forward, "It's nice to see you again Kisa…"

I stood there as the others became silent and turned to watch us. My lips curved into a devious smirk as I pressed myself against him ignoring the gasps for the others and the brief flash of confusion that came and went before my fist made contact with his face. As he flew off into the adjacent wall I only flexed my hand- smile on my face before I went upstairs, "baka…"

I very well knew that he would follow me what leader would he be after all, if he let the new girl throw him around like that. I closed the door behind me, my body falling onto the plush mattress as I faced the ceiling my mind already formulating plans.

The left side of the bed fell as he sat down and faced me. "Was that really necessary Kisa?" he asked softly, "and in front of all of them?"

I scoffed, "Should I demonstrate it again because I would be more than glad to knock you out of a window," I spat looking away from him.

He said nothing watching me carefully, "I guess I deserve this… though I cannot fathom why. Would you mind filling me in?"

_He still thinks I don't know what he's up to… _

"You said that I could transfer at the beginning of the year not a quarter through and you haven't called once," I lied to him as I crossed my arms and pouted childishly, all the while blocking my thoughts from his prying mind.

He chuckled obviously believing my little act before drawing me into his arms, nuzzling into my neck adoringly. "Is that all? I'm truly sorry I got sidetracked with everything that's been going on lately…"

I rolled my eyes before I stood up from the bed interlocking our fingers before guiding him out the door and down the stairs. The devious smile graced my lips as I felt him trying to probe my mind, as we entered the living. There was a slight frown on his face before his charming façade of a smile took over at the sight of the others.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my cousin Kisa Kuran. She will be transferring into the night class so treat her as you would me," he informed them a soft smile on his lips.

_You're such a liar Kaname… who are you trying to fool…_ I rolled my eyes at him turning to the others who were shocked. As amusing as their expression were, I was irritated to no end that everyone immediately thought of Yuuki Cross, except for Ruka, who continued to glare at me in rage.

"So you are a pureblood?" the blonde green eyes one stated.

I only nodded. The others soon began to introduce themselves. Absentmindedly I greeted each one of them as I continued to cling to Kaname, who only responded by holding me against him. The one named Ruka, was cursing me out in her mind and I grinned- she would be entertaining.

"Well it's time for class let's go everyone…" Kain mumbled and everyone headed to the gates.

As they opened the gates, I saw him gaze at the brunette, his gaze lingered on her before I clung to his arm a sweet smile on my lips. "I wonder if she'll ever forgive you for all the horrible things that you have done and continue to do in her name, my dearest cousin," I whispered softly the smile never leaving my lips.

I could see the brown haired girl expression turn sad as we walked past her. He only continued his charade, "Leave her alone after all she's your cousin too…"

My lips curved into a smirk, "Don't forget which one of us is superior Kaname…" he stiffened at those magical words. "I would hate to have to do something and get my hands dirty. But you know I will if I have to, besides I never liked her…"

He said nothing and kept his gaze ahead of us. The others followed us through the long pathway saying nothing, except Aido who lagged behind.

"Hello Zero, it's wonderful to see you again…" I greeted him a soft smile on my lips, being who he was he scowled and turned away from me.

I laughed, "That's not nice Zero-kun…" I chided smiling at the fact I got a quick smile out of him, before entering the school halls.

Sitting down at the highest level of the classroom I ignored the so called vampire hunter professor who ranted about politics. My eyes slid out the window to the area where Zero Kiryu leaned against a wall- gun in his hand and panting harshly.

_Tch if only you weren't so stubborn- you would not have to fear falling to a Level E any longer_, I thought faintly as he slid onto the ground curling in on himself. In the distance I could sense my dearest cousin's presence making its way to him.

Scowling I turned to Kaname, "I am leaving," and then I fled the classroom ignoring the Hunter's yelling quickly making my way outside._ Zero-kun is mine…_

"Put the gun away Zero-kun," I said softly although that only got me a glare and a gun pointed at my face. "We need to get you away from here… preferably the room within the Headmaster's office…"

He glared and panted, "H- how do you know about it?"

"How could I not know about it? Like I said we need to get you out of here since Blood Tablets don't work for you and there is no way you are drinking from Cross-chan while I am here," I informed him walking closer and drawing the gun out of his trembling hand.

He scoffed but propped himself against the wall tensing as I wound my arm around his waist and pulled him in the direction of the main building. Minutes later I could sense her in the area we just left.

As we entered Cross smiled at me, "Ah Kisa-chan what are you- what happened?" he asked quickly placing a shaking Zero on the couch.

"He is hungry what else," I snapped pushing my hair over my shoulder. "You're lucky I ditched class… Cross-chan was minutes away from finding him and do you know what would have happened then?"

Sighing he nodded, "Ah… I suppose we are lucky you were there I don't want to deal with another angry Kuran anytime soon."

"Tch, you will have two angry Kurans to deal with if that ever does happen again," I muttered.

"I forget she's your cousin as well."

"I could care less what happens to her," I said as I kneeled in front of the shaking Zero and brushing his silver hair away from his face and closed eyes.

Cross stared realization settling in, "I see… does Kaname know about your feelings?"

I hummed lightly, "Of course not… I trust him just as much as he trusts me- I refuse to become one of his chess pieces. Open the door to the room he needs to feed."

"Ah… but he can't stomach blood tablets and like you said Yuuki-chan is not an option," the man said softly as he helped me place the shivering teen on the bed.

I glared at him soon after, "Get out… all he needs is inside this room."

His eyes widened, "But you- you're a pureblood Kisa, you can't just let him feed off you. Kaname will be furious when he finds out and he will find out."

"Get out. This is the last time I will warn you Cross," I hissed eyes narrowed and growing dark. He nodded frantically heading to the door, "And don't you dare tell Kaname where I am…"

Once the door closed shut I reached the bed where Zero lay shivering and panting.

"What- what are you doing?" he managed to ask as he lay on the bed watching me.

"You need to feed or you will level down," I murmured softly placing the school blazer on a chair and unbuttoning to first three buttons of my shirt.

His eyes widened when he realized what I meant, "No! I refuse! You- you're a pureblood and- "

"And at this point the only way you will survive is if you drink from a pureblood! Kaname Kuran would let you perish out of spite, and he will kill you before he lets you drink from his precious Yuuki Kuran once again," I spat furiously advancing towards him.

I climbed onto the bed and straddled him, making sure he faced me, "I refuse to let you succumb to being a Level E and getting yourself killed when you can be saved!"

"You can't save me! The only option for me to drink _her_ blood and become one of you! I don't want that!" he screamed his left hand squeezing my arm.

"And if I said that I enough of her blood for you to drink and no longer worry about becoming a Level E? Would you still let yourself die?" I whispered staring at him.

He fell silent his grip slackening before his eyes narrowed once again, "I don't want to be one of you!"

"You would rather die then?" I shot back.

"Yes! Why the fuck do you care so much?"

"Because I fucking love you! I don't want you to succumb to the madness of a Level E and have to kill you! Not when you could have been saved!" I yelled slumping against him breathing hard against his neck.

Softly I whispered, "Drink her blood and stay with me… Yuuki has always belonged with Kaname. Forget her and be mine, please…"

"Tomorrow… give me her blood," he murmured quietly.

The room was silent and I felt my gasp turn into a moan as sharp teeth dug into my neck.

* * *

><p>Done.<p>

Alright that is all folks, no sequels or anything.

lots of love, andy


End file.
